


Eternity.

by fuckyeahAidanGillen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahAidanGillen/pseuds/fuckyeahAidanGillen
Summary: Hello there!This story is a set of chapters, each one tells a situation in the relationship of Petyr and Sansa.Most are roleplays, made in Twitter Fake with my partner. So the rights are shared.With this, I want you to accompany me in what would be the life of these two in a modern world.When a chapter is my own original, and not a previously created plot, I will say it.





	Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Petyr and Sansa have had a horrible argument that causes their relationship to end.  
> Petyr decides to leave, but Sansa is not ready for everything to end after all they have overcome.
> 
> Hope you like it!

"We are harmful to each other. You have your life, and I think you'll never get used to having me in it. »

Everything seemed to have ended with that discussion, in that cold alley while young Stark drowned in her tears. She had wished so many times that things had not ended that way, so many times ... But there was no turning back, after that, the confidence she had in him had cracked to shatter. And she did not know for sure if she would ever get them together again.  
But there they continued, looking at each other. The words did not seem to be necessary to decipher the feelings that took center stage in them. Sansa felt empty, broken and tired; tired of that life, of not being able to act with him as much as she wanted, tired of waiting and being on the sidelines in everything.  
The criminal's desire for power had been with her. His need to dominate everything and have everything at his feet had consumed the patience of the woman who cavilled so much. But how much she had given him to be the man he once was, and who thought he would never come back to the surface. She had done so much for him, that in those moments, he felt the guilt fall on his shoulders, almost toppling him. He had failed her, and she deserved so much ...

\- You and only you have caused this. Your desire to dominate everything, to have everything. — Sansa paused, trying to keep her voice from breaking as she spoke. Refusing to appear weak. - But Petyr I love you ... Damn it, I love you more than anything or anyone ... And I do not want to lose you but all this is too much for me. I think ... we should give ourselves some time, we both need it. Being away from each other.

Littlefinger's mask seemed to break definitively at the woman's words, feeling like he was short of breath, as if a vital part had been taken away from him. She had become his greatest need, she was the one who had made Petyr Baelish resurface and fall in love again. After all that he had suffered and refused to love, she had appeared and had broken all her false promises to himself. And he loved her, for all the gods how much he loved her.

\- Sansa ... I'm begging you. - He did not even know what to say, he felt that his gray eyes lost the green brushstrokes as they became subtly glassy. He had been fully exposed, a man broken by a love he had managed to break by his greed. He had lost it, his trick to survive the world, his only need and his reason to move forward. The feelings he felt that day when he lost Cat seemed to have bothered him again, but they were not comparable to the intensity with which they now tormented him. Even his old scar began to hurt under his dark shirt.

\- No, Petyr ... I'm sorry.

And with that said, the redhead began to back down, and armed with all the value of the world, she managed to turn her back on the man and begin to move away. She did not want to do it, she wanted to stop, turn around and run with him. But she had reached her peak, and she knew that deep down, she was doing the right thing. After all, fate put things in their place, and Sansa knew perfectly well that she had to stand firm.  
Instead, Petyr felt he could not even breathe. He had to run both hands over his face and hair several times, trying to wake up from a dream, even knowing that it was the real world. Although he does not want to admit it.  
He crouched down, remaining on his haunches as he felt his eyes shed tears. Totally surprised at that phenomenon, which had not manifested since it was broken in two, and not by the wound that would later leave that scar on his chest, if not by the break of his heart for the woman who promised him so much with false kisses . Petyr brushed the tears from his cheek, rubbing his eyes subtly before rising to his feet, snorting several times and taking deep breaths to keep more tears from running aimlessly from his eyes.  
He knew that after that, he could not stay there. His mind will torments him day and night. There was too much of Sansa in that city, and without her in his life nothing was worth it. For this reason, he took his cell phone out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket, looking for a specific number he called.

\- Jessica, I need you to prepare the plane to head for Dublin. Just me. Sansa is gone. 

And with his brief explanation, he knew that his secretary had understood the situation, and that his order would be ready in just 10 minutes. So he returned to his Jaguar parked in the street in front, and headed to his house to improvise a quick bag with the necessary, his passport and, although hesitated a bit, ended up taking that book that Sansa gave him a few months ago, in which she recounted all their peculiar story since they met that strange night. And he hoped that those blank pages that he left to continue telling his story, would soon have an outcome. Whether it was good or bad.

\--------------

She did not remember exactly how much she had been doing since that day, but without a doubt, it was affecting her more than she was worth. She had no appetite, studying was impossible, she barely left her room and talking to someone was the last thing she planned to do.  
She missed him. Every night she would spend hours looking out her window with the only wish that he would appear and dedicate one of those smiles that he had always reserved for her. Being in her room did not help either, it was like being trapped in a cage made up of hundreds of memories that made her smile. He was everything to her, and she hated that everything was over as it had ended.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, with her mother subtly sticking her head inside the room, asking her daughter's permission to pass. And when this was granted, she shortened the distances until occupying the opposite side of her bed, looking for her look with total despair. Catelyn Stark was really worried about her eldest daughter, Sansa was not used to being someone sad and dull, unless some external conditioner had caused it. And the Stark matriarch knew perfectly well that it was Petyr.

\- Honey, what happened? You have a few days in which ... It's not you. You do not leave your room, you don't eat ... Please, tell me what happens.

\- Petyr and I ... Well, I think everything is over. I'm sure you're happy about it, and now you'll tell me that everything will be great, and that I'll find someone better and not take me away for so many years. Then you will tell Dad and his joy will be even greater. - The redhead paused, for some elusive tears had decided to soak her cheeks. - But no. Because I love him ... Only him and I will never love anyone as I love Petyr.

\- Sansa ... - The major slipped her fingers through her hair, tangled fingers in these. That sensation made the female tremble, because Petyr was the one who did this every time they were together. He was totally fascinated with her hair, and Sansa did not love anything in the world more than the criminal touching her hair. And maybe she would never feel it again. - I've known for a long time that your thing with Petyr was serious, even though your father and I did not approve. I came to believe that this obsession with you was to compensate for what he never got with me.  
But honey, I know Petyr better than anyone. I know how willing he is to risk what he wants. And he loves you, even more than he loved me so many years ago.

The redhead finally turned her head towards her mother, finding the answer to her hundreds of questions in her eyes. A small smile was outlined on her thin lips. She had thought about it so many times, but she had never been able to renounce all her rancor, the one who had for the first time decided to remain inside her for a longer time, for him.

And when her mother left her with her thoughts again, in the darkness of the night, Sansa made a decision.  
She searched her cell phone between the sheets of her bed, and once in her hands, hesitated between which contact to choose. She had thought about calling him directly, but for reasons she could not understand, his cell phone did not seem right. Therefore, she resorted to her survival plan, Jessica.

\- Jessica? Forgive the hours, I need to talk urgently with Petyr but I do not give with him. Do you know where...? What? Dublin? It's-okay, thanks for everything.

Once she hung up, her mind started to work. It made sense, a meaning that only she understood. He had abandoned everything to return to where he was truly happy, she would have also fled having been in her place. And she did not blame him for that. That city had always been their plan, their main destination, to enjoy together the city that saw him grow. But for reasons she did not like, the situation had turned against him.  
Sansa reached out to grab her laptop, which rested on the bedside table to her right, and in a few minutes, she had found a flight that would leave her in Dublin early in the morning, and could catch it in a few hours. , and she was not going to give it up despite being at dawn.

\--------------

The man with silver temples walked the busy streets of downtown Dublin with both hands in the pockets of his jeans. It brought him so many memories, good and bad, but no doubt, in those streets he had been truly happy. But in spite of having believed that going back there he would forget everything and could go on, he failed miserably.  
His mind was still occupied by only one person. He remembered how many nights they had fallen asleep next to each other, planning again and again what the trip to the city that saw him growing would be like. How many times had Sansa joked that they both lived there, that they should marry there... How many times had she tried to make him angry by questioning his Irish blood.  
And Petyr found himself smiling like a complete fool.

In the distance, he spotted a woman with his back to him, his hair was totally red, so similar to Sansa's ... Would it be her? Petyr's breathing accelerated, and his feet with her, searching for that woman's face and praying to nothing she was. But when he was a few meters away, he could see her well, and his march stopped suddenly.  
The criminal ran a hand over his face, mentally remembering that everything was over, that they would never be together again. But he still loved her, and he was convinced that those feelings would never go away.

The plane left the runway at 7:00 in the morning, just as the first rays of sunlight began to break through the clouds. The plane was full, and the stewardesses had begun to walk the corridor to serve some breakfast to their passengers.  
Sansa's gaze was lost in the window, looking through it as they left London behind to head for the adjoining island. She knew that she was doing the right thing, she knew that if she did not do it, she would be repentant throughout her life. She would never be happy if she was not with him, they would find a way to solve everything, they always found it.  
Her fine fingers played with the small mockingbird that he gave her so that she never felt far from him, especially when the external conditions prevented them from being together. And although it seemed strange, that pendant created a connection between them that never faded.  
The thoughts that danced in her mind were interrupted by the voice of a woman at her side. She was older, and her smile conveyed security instantly.

\- Are you going to see your family?

\- Oh no, I'm not from there.

\- Your hair gives you away, you could pose as an Irish and everyone would believe it. I was a redhead long ago, but as you can see, white has won. - The funny lady pointed to her hair, and that caused Sansa to let out a funny laugh. -

\- Actually I'm going to try to solve something. My boyfriend ... well, I do not know if he could be called as such at this time ... we discussed, he is from there but he lived in London, and when ours ended he went back to Dublin. - The redhead paused, returning the curious and interested face of the woman. - I do not blame him for that. But since everything happened, I've been realizing that I can not be far from him. That's why I'm going with the purpose of trying to fix it.

\- You're young, although you have to make mistakes in many things. You remind me when I was your age, love is something that can give you everything and at the same time, take it away from you. It's treacherous and wonderful, and for that you have to be careful. - The old woman placed her warm hand on the right hand of Sansa, after dedicating a nice smile. - I'm sure everything will be fixed.

\- You do not know how much I appreciate your advice ...

\- You do not have to thank me for anything. By the way ... Is your boy handsome?

The rest of the flight was spent talking about hundreds of things. But primarily, Sansa devoted herself to teaching her hundreds of pictures of him and her together at different times in their relationship.  
And when she least expected it, they announced that in a few minutes they would take land in the Irish capital.  
Sansa, who only had a bag with the essentials, had not checked in so nothing else to tell them that they could leave the plane, and say goodbye to her nice flight partner, left the airport to take a taxi and ask to take her directly to the center from the city.  
It was early, she knew that there she could find him. He had spoken many times about that street, which always had life.

\- Grafton Street, please.

The young redhead crouched in her seat, losing her eyes on the streets of Dublin that passed at great speed before her eyes. It really seemed like a beautiful city in every way. It showed you its classic side but at the same time, it did not hide the joviality of each street. She was alive, full of color and invited you to have a good time. It was exactly as Petyr had described it long ago.  
The trip was shorter than she expected, but she was still absorbed in the beauty that adorned every place her eyes captured.  
The taxi driver was the one who returned her to the real world, and she, in an act of dissimulation due to her sudden trip to limbo, took a couple of bills out of her purse and gave them to her, regardless of the change she owed him. She insisted that she keep it.

The warmth of the sun was when her feet touched the ground, closing her eyes to enjoy the sweetness of this before finally starting to walk. There were so many things to see that she could not appreciate them all, she did not know how, but she felt incredibly well in that place. As if a part of her soul had always been meant to be there, as if she had returned home after a long time away. And that made her feel good.  
But she had a goal, and his five senses focused on him only. Her eyes moved cautiously around each face, each person passing by wanted to be him, but she was not having any luck.  
After several hours walking, she stopped in the middle of a large street. She put her hands to her face, trying to clear and calm down. She had thought about stopping somewhere and buying a coffee to try to rest and recover, she had barely slept all night.

 

Sansa set out to cross a large road that intersected the street that was and a bridge that some tourists who passed by named it O'Connell Bridge. Her gaze focused on him once she crossed, it was quite long, and the form of this marveled her, so she decided to approach and peer through this to see the horizon and the gentle water of the river under it, which managed to get a new smile .  
Instinctively, she tilted her face to her left, and that was when she saw it.  
At the end of the bridge, several meters from it, an image was formed that would recognize even without the sense of sight. Those silver temples that contrasted perfectly with his dark, curly hair. His knob perfectly cut and those features in which she loved to get lost. He was dressed totally informal, she had always liked to see him like that, more than with those black suits. His gaze was totally lost on the horizon, just as her own was a few seconds ago.

Finally, Sansa was armed with enough courage to approach him, but she preferred not to do it directly, to avoid seeing her so soon. The road became eternal, debating between a thousand different ways that occurred to him to get his attention. But she preferred to leave everything and improvise, she had always been good at it.

 

The criminal had been on that bridge for hours, with nothing exactly going on in his mind, for the memory of Sansa had been permanently reserved for a long time. His fingers played with the characteristic mockingbird brooch he always carried with him, the one that had marked his person since he was just a child. Everything around him was like a background echo, he preferred to ignore it and be left alone with his remorse. But everything stopped when a warm sensation ran through him from top to bottom, and it was such an effect on him that he instinctively closed his eyes to allow himself to be carried away by the caresses that had begun to spread through his hair. And for the first time since he had arrived, he truly felt at home.  
Sansa ended up standing next to him, her free hand sliding down her cheek, leaving a tender caress, enough for him to look at her.  
Then, Petyr awoke from his reverie, he needed to know that this was not a dream. He did not know for sure if he was awake or not, but if he was not awake, that was undoubtedly paradise.  
Although finally, he dared to speak.

\- Sansa ...?

\- Hello Love.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Petyr ... Everything I told you, everything that happened between us ... You know I can not be without you, that you are everything to me. I...

But he stopped her, tenderly taking her face in his hands, moving a little closer to her to place his forehead against the others. A nervous smile danced on his lips, biting the bottom in an attempt to contain himself.

\- Sweetling ... I've never deserved you and I never will. You are too pure, and although I have never wanted to hurt you, I have ended up doing it. Me and only I have caused this. - Silence. A silence that lasted a few seconds, then continued talking. - I love you more than myself, more than my life and more than anyone. I would give it all if with that I get you to be happy. Sansa would die for you ...

\- Shh, love ... - The tears came back from the eyes of the redhead, falling without compassion for her cheeks again dyed red. He kissed her tears, brushing away all trace with his fingertips. - Petyr I love you ... I can not imagine a future without you. Forgive me for everything.

\- You forgive me. I just want you to be happy, and I will do whatever it takes to get it. I am arrogant, selfish and imbecile enough to ignore that the most important thing I have is you ...

And after managing to smile without spilling a single tear, Sansa swallowed, returning to caress his hair, sinking his fingers into it. Until the major cut the few remaining distances between them to subtly tilt her face and make their lips fit perfectly in a passionate kiss with which they transmitted much more than words. And there they remained, as if nothing around them existed, only the two of them, united by something so simple and at the same time so pure, as was a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I cried writing it.  
> Tell me what you think, and if you want new stories with a lot of drama. ;)


End file.
